


day sixteen

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Locker Room Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original plan was to workout with Kagami at the gym. It somehow turned into getting fucked by Kagami in the gym locker room and Aomine was completely okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: scent & in a public place

“What the hell are you doing?” 

Kagami stopped, suddenly realizing what he’d done. “Uh, you smell really fucking good,” 

“I know. I was at a school bakery for the last three hours,” Aomine said with a roll of his eyes, “it doesn’t mean you have to wrap your arms around me and inhale the whole side of my neck.” 

“Sorry I guess,” he mumbled, ignoring his boyfriend’s previous statement to smell him anyway. 

The blunette sighed, stopping his previous ministrations of changing into his workout clothes. Him and the redhead were currently at the gym. It was apart of Riko and Satsuki’s new training method for the two of them, not just going to basketball practice but adding running and weight lifting to their workout regimens in particular. 

However Kagami had it a little bit worse. Riko gave him a stern talking to about his eating habits, so he hadn’t been stuffing his face as much with the usual like Maji Burger and sweets. It’s taken an obvious toll on him. 

Of course he looked fucking good with extra protein in his diet, but he still missed the oil, fat, and sugar he used to enjoy every trip to a fast food restaurant. Right now it was pretty evident with the way he was embedded into the side of his neck. And now he was actually licking him. 

“Hey! Just because you’re sugar deprived doesn’t mean you can start eating me,” he said, trying to pull from his grip. 

He lightly bit him in an attempt to stop him from moving. “I’m not just sugar deprived you asshole. I miss touching you too you know.”

Aomine finally stilled, the words catching his attention. It’d only make sense since the only thing they’ve had time for is makeouts sessions and not anything that resulted in nudity. “We can skip our gym day today and go fuck at your place.” 

He hummed into his neck. “That’ll be a ten minute walk. Not to mention we still have school tomorrow and you have to take the train home. We can just fuck right here.” 

The blunette melted into his touch, Kagami tonguing and sucking at the crook of his neck. His eyes then scanned the area of the locker room, not a male in sight. Not to mention it was pretty empty in the actual gym with most of the workout equipment barely in use. “Fuck okay, at least lock the door first,” 

“Got it,” he said before disappearing around the corner. 

Aomine smirked to himself, dropping his pants and underwear. Kagami was back in less than a minute, rounding the corner while tugging his shirt over his head. The taller boy threw his shirt over his shoulder, bending over to go through his wallet for what they needed. 

As soon as he had the travel sized lube packet and condom in his hand, did he feel the redhead behind him. He craned his neck for contact while he nipped and sucked at the juncture. He instantly bucked into his touch when a hand wrapped around his cock. 

“Fuck, where are we going to do this?” he asked, grinding his ass against his boyfriend’s hardening length. 

“Um,” he paused, looking around the room, “this bench is small but it looks pretty sturdy.” 

He turned his head to look at the said bench and shrugged. “Good enough for me. Now c’mon, we gotta make this quick incase someone actually needs to come in here.” 

“Fine, fine,” Kagami said, taking both packets out of Aomine’s outstretched hand. 

“Wait,” he said, halting the redhead in his action of sitting down, “let me get a towel for you to sit on. The bench is probably fucking disgusting.” 

“Since when did your messy ass become a germaphobe?” 

“I can handle my own germs, but public ones? Fuck that. Here,” he said while throwing the towel at his chest. 

His crimson eyes rolled, sitting the towel over the bench before he sat down on it. He then looked up at the taller boy while patting his lap, waiting for him to join him. Aomine smirked, putting both of his legs around his boyfriend’s waist while he snaked his arms around his neck. When the two of them were as comfortable as you can get on a bench in a locker room, they started kissing. 

It open mouthed and hungry, their lack of physical touch for one another for weeks building up into the kiss. A minute into their raunchy makeout Aomine reached between them for Kagami’s dick, pumping him slow in an attempt to bring him to full hardness. The redhead groaned against his lips, trailing his hand down to the same. 

Once he felt stiff enough, the blunette broke the kiss to reach of the lube packet he sat next to them on the bench. Kagami snatched it out of his hand with a huff, ripping it open and coating his fingers. The taller boy shifted so he could get a better position at his entrance, peppering the redhead’s face with kisses as he did so. 

Kagami smirked at his affection, tracing small circles around his asshole before pushing in. The bluenette let out a sigh laced with a laugh, automatically grinding his hips down to meet his finger. The first finger was a tease, Aomine whining after a while to hurry the fuck up before the second and then the third were added. He opened him up nice and slow, teasing his prostate in between the scissoring and spreading action of his fingers. 

The redhead planted a kiss at his jawline while he removed his fingers, mumbling in his boyfriends ear to put the condom on him. Aomine complied, so excited he fumbled with the wrapper a bit before he was able to tear it open and place it over Kagami’s erection. He then squeezed out the rest from the lube packet, smearing the rest of it over the condom. 

The taller boy lifted his hips, grabbing Kagami’s cock to position it at his entrance. Aomine winked at him before pushing down, the tip of his dick opening him up for the rest of his length as he slowly sank down. He mumbled a curse when it was all the way in, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s neck for leverage before lightly swiveling his hips. 

Kagami lightly groaned, his hips bucking up in to his tight warmth. It wasn’t long before the two of them found a rhythm, Aomine pushing down on his cock at the same time the redhead would thrust up. His forehead was pressed against his while he panted, deciding to drop his right hand to his dick with the tip slick with precum. 

The tan boy noticed his hand, smirking to himself before he started to thrust up into the blunette harder and faster than before. Aomine let out a whine, the hand wrapped around his cock starting to jerk faster and messier to bring himself to orgasm. The redhead cursed to himself as he continued the onslaught with his hips, feeling the usual pleasurable sensation building at the base of his cock. 

Mid-thrust when Aomine started to tongue at his earlobe, Kagami came with a string of curses roaring from his lips. The taller boy wasn’t long behind him, pushing his hips back on his boyfriend’s still twitching cock while he tugged at his dick choppy and rushed. His cum spurted between his fingertips with a moan, most of his landing on the redhead’s abs and thighs. 

After the taller boy dropped his hand from his cock, his body grew sluggish and his thighs weak from bouncing himself up and down on his boyfriend’s dick. Kagami pulled out of the blunette after a bit, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he pulled off the condom. He then buried his face in the crook of Aomine’s neck, smirking to himself since the scent partially got them into this mess. 

“Wanna just hit the showers and go home?” the redhead asked, his lips moving against his collarbone. 

Aomine nodded with a terse chuckle. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated. ♥


End file.
